bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BX4- Pojawiają się Bohaterowie
Dziień pełen słońca, budynków, ludziów i innego rozmaitego syferonu wokół... Adrian, Mio, Maria, Basara chodzą po mieście, bez kupywania niczeeego. - Możemy już wracać? - Spytał Basara liczący na litość. - Czemu tak szybko? - Spytała Maria, - Chodzenie po sklepach w nadmiernych ilościach potrafi zmęczyć nawet saiya-jina, a wyszliśmy jakieś 2 godziny temu - Odpowiedziałem za Basare. - Właśnie - Potwierdził siadając na pobliskiej ławce. - Serio to już tyle czasu minęło? - Spytała Mio. - Potwierdzonee - Odpowiedział jej tym razem Leonidas siedzący mi na ramieniu. - Skoro tak, to wracajmy - Stwierdziła ukrywając uczucie, że poczuła głód. I już mieli rozpocząć drogę powrotną, ale byłoby zbyt pięknie... ''- Wiać! - Zawołałem w reakcji na nadchodzący z powietrza atak, który po wylądowaniu na ziemię i nie trafieniu nas spowodował wgniecenie, ale małe. - Ooo, ktoś tu ma niezły zapłon - Powiedział Valga. - Demon? - Spytał dla niepotrzebnego upewniena Basara. - Nie, komornik - Sypnąłem do niego z sarkazmem. - Gdyby mój atak zmiótł dziewczynę, to znaczyłoby, że jest słaba. A takiej nam nie trzeba ''Basarsonowi nie wytrzymały hormony, w wyniku czego rusza na demona i zadaje cios swoim ręko-mieczem, ale bez skutków, pomimo użytej siły - Hmph... No to się przejechałeś - Powiedział do Basary i zadał mu cios z grubej jak stado grubo napasionych świń piąchy, przez co ten z niemałą prędkością leci w tył i przywala o budynek, również powodując wgniecenie. - No co jest? - Spytał Demon nieco zawiedziony, jak dotąd. : - To wszystko? : - W takim razie poskładam cię jak leżak nad bałtykiem! - Nie tak prędko, kolego - Wtrąciłem stając przed nim. - Spadaj, nie mam czasu - Powiedział i zadał cios, który przyblokowałem... Palcem wskazującym. A w tym samym czasie Mio wystrzeliła w jego kierunku kulę ognia. : - To miał być atak? - Spytał zerkając na nią. : - A wracając do Ciebie... - Nie dokończył, bo dostał z piąchy w ryjec, co go odsunęło na jakieś 50 metrów. Potem stwierdził, że woli zająć się słabszą jednostką, więc przeszedł do działania. Ciskał tym samym atakiem na prawo i lewo, lecz wszystkie sprawnie uniknięte zostały. Aż nagle... W demona znikąd zostaje wbita włócznia, przez co ten zamienia się w lód, no i pęka, ale to przez kopniaka. - Takashi... - Powiedział Basara. - Że kto? - Spytałem, lecz Basara mnie olał tym razem. - Co tu robisz? - Spytał Takashiego, no ale milczenie zawsze spoko - To biały tygrys - Wtrącił Shiba, widząc że wejście Takashiego zrobiło wrażenie. - Shiba, a ty tu skąd? - Zapytał Basara. - To chyba oczywiste, nie uważasz? - Odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie. : - Rozkazy z wioski. - Nie żartuj sobie - Powiedział do niego znów Basara. : - Wioska by was nigdy nie wysłała - A kto tu żartuje? - Wtracił się Takashi. : - To ty sprzymierzasz się z przyszłą królową demonów. - Yuki nie wystarczyła, wiec wysłano was? - Spytał po raz kolejny nie kto inny jak Basara. W odpowiedzi na impre wbiła Kurumi, wejście z pompą, bo wystrzeliła fioletową kulę energii. - Kurumi, ty też?! - Zapytał ją Basara. - Nie wypowiadaj mojego imienia, zdrajco! - Chociaż ona mu odpowiedziała ^=^ - Wioska zakwalifokowała Naruse Mio jako cel do likwidacji rangi S. - Że do czego?! - Spytała Maria. - Nie działamy już razem - Zaczął Shiba do Basary. : - Przeszkódź nam, a natychmiastowo zostaniesz uznany za wroga - Taa, byłem na to gotowy! - Odpowiedział mu Basara. - Tak poza tym... Coś ty za jeden? - Spytał mnie Shiba. : - Atak tamtego Demona nie zrobił na tobie wrażenia. - Że ja? Heh... Tłumaczenie tego tobie prawdopodobnie zajęło by mi za wiele cennego czasu, sam sobie dopowiedz resztę - Odpowiedziałem mu z szczerym uśmieszkiem. - Ty....! - Zawołał Takashi wyprowadzony z równowagi moim zachowaniem. - Ty się tak lepiej nie unoś, tylko zacznij zastanawiać nad swoim losem, choć to i tak będzie dla ciebie strata czasu - Sypnąłem do Takashiego. - Skąd w tobie tyle pewności siebie jeśli można wiedzieć? - Wtrącił Shiba. - Jesteś pewien, że chcesz poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie? - Spytałem go. : - Dobra, masz... - Po tych słowach przetransformowałem do poziomu Super Saiya-Jina. - Hm... Co to? - Spytał Takashi. - Czyli nie wiecie.... Dziwne, że do tej pory nikt z waszej wioski nie powiedział wam, że istnieją więcej niż 2 klany - Odpowiedziałem mu. - Co takiego?! - Spytał ponownie Takashi. - Ja reprezentuje Klan Saiya-Jin i w dodatku nie jestem jedyny. Następnie Klan Wilków, potem Zabójcy Smoków. Sennin, Władców Ognia, Choć z tych wszystkich wymienionych, tylko 3 mogą stwierdzić, że są liczne - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - Czyli to prawda... - Wtrącił Shiba. : - A teraz słuchaj, Basara. : - Nasze przyszłe pole walki zostanie zabezpieczone solidnie, by postronnym nic się nie stało, dobrze? - Przecież nie powiem, że nie - Odpowiedział Basara. - Tak więc będzie 3 vs 3 - Oznajmił Shiba, co oznacza, że do walki stanie też Yuki, co Basarze nie na ręke. : - Walka odbędzie się za tydzień. Po wypowiedzeniu tych ostatnich słów obie strony rozchodzą się w pokoju. - Rety... Pomyśleć, że powrót do domu może trwać więcej niż 3 godziny - Stwierdziłem padając sofe. - Ekhm... - Skarcił mnie Leonidas. - Dobra... To co zrobimy z tymi przepiórkami? - Spytałem siadając. - Pokonamy - Odpowiedział Basara - Lecz bez dobijania. - Że zmuszenie do odwrotu? Spoko - Stwierdziłem. - Ale... Skoro ich będzie 3, to my też musimy zadecydować kto będzie walczyć. - Hmmm - Zaczął bufforować Basara. : - Takashi specjalizuje się w szybkich atakach, tak jak ja. Kurumi zaś swoją magią atakuje z odległości. Yuki koncentruje się na walce w pełnym kontakcie. - Skoro tak, to się przedstawia, to Takashi przypadnie Basarze. Mio załatwi Kurumi. Pytanie co zrobimy z Yuki... - Wtrąciłem. : - Maria? Chce ci się walczyć? - Spytałem chcąc się wymigać od składania serdecznych bęcków płci przeciwne do mnie. - Nie za bardzo... - Odpowiedziała : - No i też bardzo chcę cię zobaczyć w akcji... - Dodała z podejrzanym wzrokiem. - No, to w pełni ustalone? - Spytałem na podsumowanie mając już plan jak załatwić Yuki. - Tak - Odpowiedziano mi. - Mamy równy tydzień... Od jutra treningi. Wątpliwe, by byli aż tak pewni siebie - Oznajmiłem, co spotkało się z potwierdzeniem. No to się od następnego dnia zaczęło się... Olewanie szkoły (sdw) na rzecz spokoju na świecie. Basara trenował z Marią sprint i ataki wszelkiej maści. Mnie przypadło przyjmowanie, a czasem odbijanie ataków Mio, co wbrew pozorom przyniosło skutk, kosztem harówki od rana do wieczora. Aż w końcu zatrzymujemy się na nocy, po której będzie dzień walki. ''-'' Leonardo. Zostajesz, czy też idziesz? - Spytałem towarzysza. - Pójdę, ale jako widz - Odpowiedział. - Luzik - Po wypowiedzeniu tego próbę kontaktu nawiązał ze mną Takigawa. - Masz czas? - Spytał. - Tak właściwie to niby śpie, ale dobra, znajdzie się 5 minut - Odpowiedziałem. - Wystarczająco - Stwierdził, a po 10 minutach byłem już na miejscu. - No, witam - Powiedziałem na start. - Yo - Odpowiedział. - Więc jaki masz interes? - Spytałem od razu. - Jutro, a w zasadzie późniejszym dzisiaj czeka was walka z klanem bohaterów, tak? - Spytał. - Heh, nic się przed tobą nie ukryje co? - Odpowiedziałem mu dając do zrozumienia, że się nie pomylił. : - Ale co w związku z tym? - Krótko... W interesie tamtych jest zabicie Naruse Mio. A jak się domyślasz... Demonom to nie na rękę - Odpowiedział. : - Jeśli ją zabiją, to ja powybijam ich. - Wiesz... Mi to tam nie robi różnicy, ale Basara ma nieco inne założenia... - Odpowiedziałem starając się go wyprowadzić z dala od tej opcji. - Więc lepiej zrób wszystko, bym nie musiał wkroczyć na scenę. Będziecie obserwowani - Powiedział z zamiarem odejścia i wyczuwając moje lekkie zawachanie. - Dobra... Ale pamiętaj, że mamy jedynie pakt o nieagresji, na twoim miejscu nie byłbym aż tak pewny w swoich poczynaniach - Odpowiedziałem mu, na co ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i odszedł w ciemnie. - Boziu... Jak by ich było mało, to jeszcze ten dzban... - Stwierdziłem i przeteleportowałem się do pokoju, lecz zasnąć się już nie udało (;c). - Coś ci długo to zajęło - Zarzucił Leonidas na przywitanie. - Co? Przejść się normalnie nie można? Ciepło jest - Czemu wyglądasz jak byś się miał czegoś nowego dowiedzieć? - Yyy... Albo wygramy bez straty "królowej", albo Takigawa wbija na parkiet i przyprawia tamtych o zdrowy rozpierdziel - Odpowiedziałem opierając głowę o ręce i glapiąc w okno i powoli znikający księżyc. - Myślisz, że się uda? - Spytał bakugan. - Nie wiem. Ale też innej opcji nie ma, bo inaczej to na nowo powstanie wojna - Odpowiedziałem mu. - Wojna? - Spytał zdziwiony. - Wielki "pokój" zostanie zerwany. Wtedy każdy z klanów będzie szczerzyć na siebie zęby : - Dlatego ona nie może zginąć, pomijając fakt bycia "siostrą" Basary - A co z artefaktami z wioski? - Zaproponował bakugan. - Alternatywa całkiem niezła, tyle że nie mamy wstępu. A same 7 artefaktów jest wręcz uczulone na cokolwiek związanego z demonami. - To bieda.... - Stwierdził i do ranka nie padło ani jedno słowo. Z ranka normalnie poszło się do szkoły, by nie mieć jakiś tam problemów... Po lekcjach zgodnie z czasem udaliśmy się na miejsce "starcia". - To napewno miało być tutaj? - Spytała Mio, nie widząc nikogo z przeciwników. Ale po ich wypowiedzeniu już byli (o.O). - Zaczynajmy - Powiedział Takashi i włócznią aktywował barierę na całe miasto, by żaden cywilniak nie oberwał. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Shiba też zniknął : - Nie potrzebujemy go tutaj, wolę by się nie wtrącał, - Widzę, że każdy z was ma jakąś słabość - Stwierdziła Mio. Po tym Basara i Takashi rzucają się na siebie i zderzają broniami, co powoduje wybucheł. - Tam celuje?! - Pomyślał skołowany Takashi, gdy Basara szarżował w kierunku Yuki i Kurumi. Ja korzystając z okazji przywalam z piąchy w most na którym się znajdujemy, przez co ten się zawala i walka przenosi się na wyludnioną ulice. - Płoń, ty cholero! - Dowaliła mu Mio nawalając w niego z ognia. W tym czasie Kurumi przy pomocy magii tworzy typową trąbe powietrzną, która dość niespodziewanie (dla mnie) porywa mnie i przenosi na 2 koniec miasta. Takashi korzystając z okazji zaszarżował na Mio. - Za kogo ty się masz, że stać cię na ingerencje w sprawy demonów i bohaterów?! - Spytała mnie totalnie oskarżycielsko Kurumi, lewitując na tej samej wysokości co ja i pocisła we mnie kolejny wirem, który sprowadził mnie na dach jakiegoś tam budynku. - Próbowałaś podjąć prace jako siła napędzająca do wind? - Spytałem retorycznie. - Pomimo że sprawiasz wrażenie obojętnego, to jednak chcesz stoczyć pojedynek ze mną? - Spytała. - Czy ja wiem... Trafiłem tutaj z przymusu - Odpowiedziałem z udawanym fochem i odpalonym SSJ2. - Jesteś pewien, że nie przeceniasz swoich możliwości? - Spytała próbując wzbudzić u mnie strach. - Wiesz, z ust mi to wyjęłaś - Odpowiedziałem z :D. A ta w wyniku rejdża znowu nawala dziwnym atakiem. - Takashiego martwi dosłownie wszystko - Stwierdził w międzyczasie Shiba siedząc na dachu jednego z... Wielu budynków. : - Ale walka będzie ciekawa. : - Co to? Próbuje wywieść go w pole czekając na Basare? - Pomyślał na widok Mio wbiegajacej do metra i siedzącej jej na ogonie Takashim. Takashi tymczasem totalnie na luzie szuka Mio podążając po korytarzach bez prądu, więc ciemnia jakaś tam jest. W końcu poprzestał na salonie z manekinami, tam na chwilę przystał, aż nagle z tyłu został mocno rzucony jeden z manekinów, ale nie dolatuje on do celu, bo zostaje rozdupiony w ułamku sekundy. ''-'' Ataki z zaskoczenia? Powodzenia - Stwierdził z dumą. Chwile potem został wyrzucony kolejny, a zaraz za nim atak z buta przypuściła Mio, posyłąc Takashiego spory kawałek w tył, ale i tak oberwała na pełnej mocy z włóczni, więc przeleciała przez ściąnę spowrotem na ulice. Ta w odpowiedzi rzuciła czar, po którym rury z wodą pękły i Takashi dostał motzną kąpiel. - Basara nic się nie zmienił... Jest dobry, ale przez zachłanność wszystko straci, tak jak 5 lat temu - Stwierdził obserwujący wszystko Shiba, w trakcie gdy ten parował ciosy Yuki i przeciągął walke. Po chwili robi salto w tył i przypuszcza atak, lecz zablokowany. - Atak zza pleców... Nadal masz mnie za smarkule?! - Teraz Basara poprzez kopniak z półobrotu zostaje posłany na budynek no i oczywiście się w niego wgniata. : - Myślisz, że wioska zmieni rozkazy jeśli zdobędziecie przewagę bez krzywdzenia nas? - Wybacz, decyzja została podjęta - Odpowiedział jej. : - Nie opuszczę dziewczyny którą chcą uśmiercić tylko dlatego, że jest córką władcy demonów. : - Będę jej bronił! - Teraz Yuki dostaje ciosa, przez co zostaje zepchnieta z dachu i spada... Chyba na chodnik. : - Jeszcze ci mało? - Zawołała w tym czasie już dość wypompowana Kurumi. : - Nie żartuj... Serio myślałaś, że samym wiatrem mnie rozłożysz? - Spytałem i zamknąłem ją w dość czarnej pieczęci, która stopniowa pozbawiała ją mocy. - Choć trzeba ci przyznać-, trochu mnie poobijałaś, jeśli chodzi o rozwalanie mną okolicznych domostw. - Co... Co to jest? - Zawołała zaskoczona działaniem, oraz tempem utraty sił. - Zazwyczaj tego nie używam, ale w moim interesie tym razem nie jest zabijanie, wiec dlatego zmuszę cię do tzw. rzucenia ręcznika - Odpowiedziałem jej z rękoma w kieszeniach od spodni. - Tchórzu! - Wykrzykiwała, lecz bez skutku. - Bez takich... Ostatnie o czym myślę, to przerabianie płci rzeńskiej na dywan... - Odpowiedziałem jej z tonem usprawiedliwiajacym. : - To tego... Jak skończysz się czuć przytulnie(w senie, że zamknięcie w pieczęci xd), to wróć tam gdzie się rozpoczęła cała ta walka. - Ich też chcesz tak załatwić jak mnie? - Spytała - Chyba tak, pomijając ich pokłady ADHD i mrówek w 4 literach - Odpowiedziałem jej dość po swojemu i rozpocząłem SSJ`ański na 2 poziomie lot B). Tymczasem Basara wrócił do pary z Takashim i wymiana ciosów idzie na całego. Yuki zaś stara się unikać ciosów magicznych, których fundatorem jak i autorem jest Mio. - Komu by pomóc... - Zastanawiałem się będąc na miejscu. W końcu wybór padł na Takashiego, to też dostał on od tyłu z kopa w szyje i przeleciał przez 2 budynki, niekoniecznie mieszkalne. - Nieźle... - Stwierdził przestraszony moim wejściem Basara, gdyż centymetry brakowały od tego, by dostał w nosa. - No, to ten... Kurumi wróci jak jej się moc wypompuje, teraz proponuje trochu sklepać tamtego swaggersa i może wynegocjować by Yuki się wycofała - Odpowiedziałem tak szybko, że cudem mi się język nie poplątał. - Brzmi nieźle - Stwierdził, lecz na przeciw planom Yuki oberwała i przyfasoliła o słup z napięciem, co odwróciło uwagę moją i Basarsona. Takashi korzystając z tej okazji uwalnia z swojej włóczni duszę białego tygrysa, która wymiarami jest nie mała. - Co jest? Śpicie?! - Zawołał do nas. Gdy się odwracamy widzimy ponad nim wielkego tygryso-bestio-ducha. - Teraz to już nie - Odpowiedziałem mu niedowierzając w to co widzę. : - Przyznaj sie. Porwałeś go z zoo, a jeśli nie, to ile na niego wydałeś w zoologicznym. - Nie pojmiesz tego - Odpowiedział - Lepiej tego nie lekceważ. Do tej pory nikt nie powalił tej bestii - Powiedział do mnie szeptem Basara. - Dobra... Atakuj, whiskasie! - Krzyknąłem wzlatując w powietrze, ale dosć szybko dostałem od niego z łapy i wbiło mnie w ulice, gdzieś tak na 2 metry.. - Adrian?! - Zawołała z niepokojem Mio spuszczając o trochu gardę, co udało się wykorzystać Yuki, wiec się schowała i rozpoczęła poruszanie w cieniu. - Nic mi nie jest! - Odpowiedziałem po użyciu teleportacji i pojawieniu się na wysokości pyska tego potworzyska. Basara zaś stał jak sparaliżowany. Między Takashim a Basarą panuje wymiana spojrzeń, po chwili zaś jego wzrok pada na mnie. - Jeśli ktoś tu ma zginąć w pierwszej kolejności, to ty! Arogancie! - Powiedział w moim kierunku, a w paszczaku tajgera zaczęła się tworzyć kula energii, którą raczej wystrzeli. - Dawaj - Powiedziałem wnioskując po jego spojrzeniu jakie ma zamiary i zacząłem ładować swój atak, lecz 1 ręką. Chwile potem oba zostały wystrzelone. AleSięPorzygocił.png KaaaameHaameHaaa.png 830px-Gohan_SSJ2_Kamehameha_Power_Up.png Spirit_kamehameha.jpg Ataki zderzają się z siłą większą niż to było w założeniach, w wyniku czego w dość niespodziewanym sposób bariera pęka, tak więc zniszczenia spowodowane zniszczenien obu ataków sięgają "ludność cywilną". Naszym ponad przeciętnym bohaterom udaje się przeżyć, a sama eksplozja została dojrzana przez Sharpa, jak i Tanaki. Więć podążyli, czując słuszny niepokój... Part 2 Przestrach, zaskoczenie, no i inne negatywne na tle ruin budynków... - Basara...? - Zacząłem na przerwanie ciszy. - Brawo - Powiedział Shiba klaszcząc przy tym - Mogłeś przyjąć atak na siebie, lecz wolałeś przeprowadzić kontre... - Co teraz...? - Zapytała Mio zaraz po tym, gdy Basara do niej podszedł. - Nie wiem... - Odpowiedział - Trochę to niezgodne z planem, lecz takie urozmaicenie też dobre - Stwierdził Takashi opierając się o swoją włócznie, a biały tygrys w tym momencie zniknął. - Fajnie że się dobrze bawicie... Ale co będzie dalej? - Spytałem - Trudno powiedzieć... - Odpowiedział Shiba. : - Najprawdopodobnie prędzej czy później nastanie wojna, gdy tylko wyjdzie na jaw że są straty w postronnych. - Chwila, moment... Skoro wcześniej rolę priorytetową grało to, by tutejszym mieszkańcom nic się nie stało, to czemu teraz dążycie do wojny? Przecież podczas tego straty w ludziach będą nieuniknione - Powiedziałem po załadowaniu wątków. - Pretensje możesz mieć tylko i wyłącznie do siebie - Odpowiedział mi Takashi - To ty odpowiadasz za zniszczenie bariery. - Przecież to za twoją sprawą ten tygrys zaatakował! - Krzyknęła zdenerwowana Mio, podczas gdy mi brakowało słów i gubiłem się w własnych myślach z głową ku ziemi. - Gdyby nie przeszkadzał nam w wykonaniu rozkazu nie doszłoby do tego, Nie pomyśleliście. Mogłaś sama oddać się w nasze ręce - Odpowiedział jej Shiba. Niemalże zaraz potem na miejsce dolecieli Sharp i Tanaki. - Co tu zaszło...? - Spytała Tanaki po rozejrzeniu się wokół. - Ten tutaj przed tobą rozpoczął nowy akt w historii - Odpowiedział jej Takashi. - Jaki nowy akt? - Spytał tym razem Sharp. - Rozejrzyj się... Co widzisz? - Odpowiedział mu Shiba - Wszystko dąży w jednym kierunku. - Jakim? - Spytała Tanaki z nadzieją na normalną odpowiedź. - W kierunku wojny - Odpowiedział przywódca Bohaterów, tymczasem mi przez głowe przenikało milion myśli. - Wojny? Przecież wy zaatakowaliśćie pierwsi, cała odpowiedzialność powinna spaść na was! - Krzyknęła Mio. - Prawda, ale to nie działa tak jak myślisz - Wtrącił Takashi - Wieki temu uzgodnione zostało, że w momencie gdy ziemianin zaliczy zgon z powodu członku jakiegokolwiek klanu momentalnie pakt pokoju zostanie zerwany. Wtedy nic nie zazna spokoju, tak jak teraz. - I polem walki ma być ziemia? - Spytałem podnosząc głowę. - Dokładnie - Potwierdził Shiba - Czy to nie wzruszające? W końcu spotkasz resztę klanu! - Na samą przeze mnie i Sharpa przeszedł przestrach, co było widać po oczach. : - Na nas czas, do zobaczenia - Dodał, po czym pstryknął palcami i całe zgromadzenie wrogie zniknęło. - Jest aż tak źle...? - Spytała mnie Mei widząc że obaj stoimy jak słupy soli. - Tak - Odpowiedziałem - Od czasu gdy mnie wygnano napewno 2-3 z nich będzie nam zagrożeniem, a strach pomyśleć jeśli ich liczba wzrosła. - Oni nie mają zasad tak jak my tutaj, dla nich liczy się tylko wygrana i to by przeciwnik gryzł piach - Dodał Mati. - Ale chyba się tak nie poddamy, co? - Spytała Maria przerywając 2 minutową ciszę. - Pewnie, że nie - Odpowiedziałem odwracając się w kierunku Basary, Mei i Matiego - Tylko że teraz normalny trening nie będzie wystarczający. Będzie trzeba przekroczyć limity. - Czaje o co chodzi, ale gdie znajdziesz odpowiednie miejsce? - Spytał Mati. - Najlepszy będzie las - Stwierdziłem podpierając głowę o prawą ręke. - Dla mnie bomba - Skomentowała Mei. - A ty Basara? Co o tym sądzisz ? - Spytałem go. - Nie ma się co głowić. W lesie najlepiej opanujemy szybkość i siłę - Odpowiedział. - Kiedy powinniśmy zacząć? - Spytała wszystkich Maria. - Najlepiej byłoby od razu - Stwierdziła Mei, a Mati przykiwnął twierdząco. - Też tak myślę, ale moja "banda" jest z lekka wybiegana... Dajmy sobie 2 godziny na przygotowanie - Odpowiedziałem - Skoro już idziemy do tego lasu, to tak prędko nie wrócimy. Za porozumieniem następne, czy też ostatnie 2 godziny zostały przez wszystkich spędzone w domu Basarsona. Ci co tego potrzebowali, to wypoczeli. To co ważne zostało popakowane. Aż w końcu nadszedł czas wyjścia. - Serio myślicie że damy radę? - Spytał Basara mnie i Matiego. - Trudno dokładniej orzec, ale saiyańska krew nie dopuszcza innej myśli - Odpowiedział tym razem Mati. - Ruszamy golonki! - Zawołałem i tak o to wyruszyliśmy do bezimiennego (jak większość) lasu. - Jak myślisz, ile mamy czasu? - Spytał mnie Mati. - Biorąc pod uwagę to, że będą chcieli się popisać... Max. 5 dni - Stwierdziłem. - O czym rozmawiacie? - Zapytała Mei po zmniejszeniu do nas dystansu. - Tak sobie obstawiamy ile mamy czasu - Odpowiedziałem. - A ile obstawiacie? - 5 dni - Odpowiedział jej Mati. - Nie sądzicie że to za dużo po tej całej deklaracji wojny? - Spytała ponownie. - Może się wydawać, że przesadzamy z optymizmem, ale teraz każdy będzie chciał zrobić wjazd od razu na pełnej mocy, raczej - Odpowiedziałem. : - Basara, nadążacie? - Zapytałem dla upewnienia. - Tak, spokojna głowa - Odpowiedział niosąc Marię na rękach. - Za 30 minut powinniśmy być na miejscum, tam zrobimy chwilę przystanku - Zaproponował Mati, nie było sprzeciwów. Niby taki przystanek, a wystarczyło usiąść, oprzeć się o drzewo i zasnąć... ;) CDN Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Xenoverse Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr